Before The Story Begins
is the tenth and final chapter of Cillian. Following of the ending of the television film, it marks the beginning of The Darcy Triplets Storiverse. Summary After finding the Cube of Dimensions and the Tomb of Darkness, Snake betrays Cillian and opens the tomb, releasing the Demons. Cillian follows the Cube of Dimensions where he mades a final decision. He must commit suicide to travel through dimensions. In the end of the movie, Cillian arrived to the second dimension and reborn as a newborn baby boy named Lorcan Darcy. Plot After being sent to England's school as punishment for his past deeds, Cillian encounters the group known as The Gothic Warriors, the group who done terrible deeds, and became friends with them. His Head of School Year, Mr Green tells him that Snake is a terrible person and tells him to get back to class. In class, Snake evily smiles at him while Cillian's studying so hard. He's unable to focus on the exams but he tries to fight back. Cillian's hallucinating a cartoon character who's from the first dimension named Eric Cartman and gain a headache. Mr. Callahan encourage him to focus but he failed and passed out. Molly arrived to the school and withdraw him so his punishment is lifted. ---- It's a Christmas Season, Cillian feels better for a while and goes into the cave where he can meet up with The Gothic Warriors. They show him the ancient device called the Cube of Dimensions and the black tomb called the Tomb of Darkness. At home, Cillian brought the Cube home so he can do some research on his computer. Just then a mysterious girl named Galaxia tells him that she's from the eighth dimension. She tells him that the Cube is a dangerous weapon and tries to warn him that the Gothic Warriors will open Tomb of Darkness and release the demons. She tells him that the only way to escape is to commit suicide and reborn in the first dimension. The next day, Cillian discovers that Snake will perform a ceremony to open the Tomb of Darkness. He tries to tell him that Christmas is in two weeks and unable to join before he left the garage. At the store, Cillian and Mike are grabbing the stuff for the party, Mike encourage him that his old school's football legend will get to know him as a good friend. But then Snake opened the Tomb of Darkness and release the Demons. Mike and Cillian run back to the house. Cillian discovers that Snake has released the tomb and go after him. He was shocked that The Gothic Warriors has transformed into Demons before being blast out of the Garage. Back home, Cillian sees the Cube glowing and decided to commit suicide. He took a lethal overdose of pills and a sip of alcohol that he hid from his family so he can sleep while the beginning of demons battle begins. Cillian made his last note to his family that says "Mom, Dad, I'm going to sleep for a while, I would just like to say Merry Christmas, and I'll be back, in like three months. Like the movie. Big mother ship and all, I'll be back, I'll be back." before going to bed, he closed his eyes and lasped into a three-month coma. ---- The film ends in the first dimension, Cillian's reborn in the first dimension as a newborn baby boy and the middle child of the triplets named Lorcan Darcy. A woman named Emily Darcy gave birth to him and introduce him to his brother named Cillian and his sister named Lilly as their story begins . Transcript Before The Story Begins/Transcript Trivia *This is mark the beginning of The Darcy Triplets Storiverse, the shared universe that focus on Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy. Category:Series Finales Category:Pilots